My Bizzaro
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: A normal day in Ooo turns into a really odd day as Finn finds himself in Aaa and facing what appears to be a female version of himself. What will Finn do? Yet what will Fiona do?
1. The Portal

Adventure Time Fanfiction – My Bizzaro

Author's Note –

Finn is 18 and still growing up in the land of Ooo

This is not a Crossover because Adventure Time is still its own show only with Finn and Jake rather Fiona and Cake

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights to any of the Adventure Time characters, stories or company.

Chapter I – The Portal

The land of Ooo is somewhere, in fact nowhere to be completely honest. In fact, to a growing teenage boy, it was the death of him. It was harder to accept that he was the only human left alive. He never knew what happened to his race and he would never know, only because it was his destiny never to find out. So instead of mourning over the fact that he would never find out his past, he focused on the present, in which now he was trudging through a pile of snow. He put one foot after the other and tightened his bear pelt coat. He looked towards the ice kingdom and drew a breath and continued on, looking for a sign. He looked until he saw a pile of snow move from beside him and he smiled.

"Ready?" Finn asked the pile. Without response, the pile of snow burst apart and a figure appeared. Finn smiled at the figure and Jake smiled back. "Ready." Jake stated.

Over the years that they had lived in Ooo, Finn and Jake had grown to be a pretty good team. Although both of them had a different way of doing things, they knew how to fight together, as brothers, in battle.

"Did you find anything down there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah there was a tunnel leading to the ice dungeon." Jake replied.

Finn smiled and watched as Jake slowly began to stretch into a bobsled. Finn got onto a seat and slowly but surely they made their way to a hole that Jake had dug. Jake didn't take any time to stop, rather he just dived into the smooth carving of the hole. The ride down was pretty short but as long as they were able to get to the dungeon as fast as they could, they could still save the princess. Then Jake began to morph back into his regular form and Finn jumped off, stepping to the side.

"This is the wall that separates the tunnel from the dungeon." Jake said.

Finn put his ear up against the cold glass wall of ice and knocked on it. Although he knew he would barely get anything from it, he knew something about it, it was hollow. He smiled and stepped back waiting for Jake to do the honors. On que, both Jake and Finn ran towards the wall and Jake smashed through the middle with Finn following behind. They landed in a new room that had bars over the dungeon cells, and what looked like a really long staircase going upward. Finn looked up and gasped, the height of it shocking him.

"Finn!" A female's voice shouted.

Finn and Jake looked over to find a glimpse of pink standing out from all the glassed ice. Jake ran over to the cell and tried to pull the bars apart but they wouldn't budge. Finn looked around and was about to walk towards the cell, but he stopped. He looked up and noticed something coming down from above. His eyes widened and rolled to the right to dodge the attack that came from the air. The sound of the blast penetrated the whole room as ice particles flew in the air. Finn drew his sword and pointed it forward, staring at the blue robed king. He looked down at Finn, smiled a wicked smile and drew energy from his crown.

"You're not leaving here with my princess." Ice king stated. "You're not staying here with her." Finn said back to the old man.

Ice king shot a blast of frost at Finn but it was deflected off of the demonic sword he held in his hands. Finn grasped the handle of the sword and pushed forward, diminishing the blast. Ice king stumbled backwards as the blast deflected back to him. Finn spun towards the cell, watching Jake continue to try to pull cell bars apart. When he turned back to Ice king, he was greeted with a blast of cold. He fell back to the ground, holding his chest.

 _'Get up it's only a below freeze blast, shake it off.'_ Finn mentally chided himself.

Finn stood up and grasp his sword even tighter and sighed as he began to shiver. He bared his teeth and he held up his sword in defense.

"You just never quit do you?" Ice king asked smirking.

Finn smirked and began to run towards the blue cloaked old man, shouting his war cry. An icy blast went to the right of Finn's shoulder but he ignored it and only looked forward at his target as he pushed on. Ice king began to charge up an attack and blasted a beam straight toward the center of Finn's chest but instead he went to his knees and slid toward him, letting him dodge the blast and slide his leg under Ice King's which allowed him to knock him off his feet

The old man went down without any fight and Finn stood up looking down at the crumpled form of the Ice king. He smiled, took the crown off his head and watched as the old man lost his abilities without his power source. Finn turned to walk over to Jake who had bent the bars enough for the princess to fit through.

"Come on princess." Jake said.

The princess stumbled out as she came through the bars.

"It's about time you got here, he's been ranting about 'making things right'." She said quoting the Ice king.

Finn sighed and looked back down at his fallen foe. He laughed and looked down at the crown that he was still holding. He threw it to the side and began to walk out of the room with the princess.

 _'Making things right? He makes everything wrong.'_ Finn thought to himself.

They were about to leave through the tunnel that they made when Finn heard Jake scream in pain. Finn looked back towards his brother and saw that the Ice king was fully awake and had put his crown back on his head. Finn clenched his teeth and drew his sword, pushing Princess Bubblegum behind him.

"I have to make things right…" Ice king said charging up power.

Jake tried to stand up but Ice king blasted him, freezing Jake where he lay. Finn began to charge with his sword, slashing the air but not Ice king. Ice king took a step back and blasted Finn with the same attack he shot at Jake. Finn couldn't block the blast this time and froze, still on his feet. Ice king laughed and walked toward Princess Bubblegum, who was trying to find a way out.

"Princess, why are you so scared? This is all for a good cause." Ice king said.

Jake's frozen form began to shake and the ice encasing him cracked enough for him to get one of his arms free. Finn's demon sword began to break through the ice, as the shivers racking through Finn's body began to cause vibrations to go through the sword. But it wasn't enough to break through it completely and he had to watch helplessly as the Ice king dragged Princess Bubblegum to another room. Just then, the ice covering Finn cracked apart and he looked toward the room where the princess was, baring his teeth. Jake, now fully out of the ice followed as Finn ran towards the room where the two headed and stopped, looking down a long stairwell.

"Hang on to something!" Jake shouted grabbing Finn.

Finn grabbed onto Jake and they made their way down the spiral staircase, Jake having turned into a sled like thing to go down the stairs. They plummeted down the stairs for what seemed like only a few seconds before Jake brought them to a skidding stop. As he did so, Finn rolled off of Jake's back and sprinted down the long corridor. They noticing a shining light coming from the end of the hallway. He sprinted with all he was worth and when he reached the door the light was pouring out of, he burst through it.

Ice king spun around and blasted the doorway just barely missing Finn. He rolled out of the way and ran towards the two, not noticing the room around him. He slashed at Ice king but missed every time as Ice king dodged the blows with an ice shield. Jake ran into the room and stretched his arm out towards the princess as Finn pushed the Ice king away from the entrance. She took a glance at the fighting, at Finn helping make her escape possible as she was pulled towards the entrance by Jake. Finn jumped off the altar he had backed Ice king onto and began to take in the room around them. As he did Ice king began to cackle.

"Do you like it?" Ice king asked watching Finn take in the room

Finn studied a statue that sat atop the portal that swirled in shades of blue. He noticed that it was depiction of a human girl, about his age wearing a hat with bunny ears and a backpack similar to his own. Finn looked back at Ice king who was slowly walking toward him with a wicked grin splitting his face.

"What is this?" Finn asked in confusion.

"An opportunity." Ice king stated without pause.

Princess Bubblegum hid behind Jake, as he stood and watched Ice king face Finn. Finn stepped back slightly and pointed his sword at Ice king's chest, directly over his heart.

"What do you want with the princess?" Finn asked.

Ice king only laughed at his question and looked over at the princess. He then directed his gaze back at Finn, who was still pointing his sword at his chest.

"Her kingdom." He said, blasting Finn with a freeze blast.

Finn was knocked back into the wall, almost knocking him out. Jake looked at Ice king and ran toward him to attack. Ice king shot a blast at Jake but missed. Jake stretched out into a spiral around the blast and continued toward him. He jump tackled Ice king off of the altar's stairs. Ice king blasted Jake off of him and watched as he hit the ceiling then fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Ice king stood and started to walk over to where the princess stood unprotected. Princess Bubblegum backed away from the Ice king toward doorway as he approached her. Ice king was about to reach the princess when Finn kicked him away from her. Right toward the strangely decorated portal.

"You're not taking Bonnie's kingdom." Finn said.

Ice king immediately blasted Finn with a ray of frost, but looked away as he did so. He ran to the portal to jump through but didn't make it that far.

Finn ran after Ice king, jumping at him but as he did so, a shiny blue light came towards him. He heard the shouting behind him and before he knew what was causing them to all yell out he was engulfed in the light. It surrounded him as he traveled through the portal, unable to tell where or when he was going to land on the other side.

Author's Final Note – Well that was the first chapter of My Bizzaro! Hope you guys are liking it so far and I really want you guys to be honest and review about it. Review and read more! Well when I say read more I really mean you'll have to wait for me to get done revising :D


	2. The Arrival

Adventure Time Fanfiction – My Bizzaro

Author's Note –

Fiona's POV and she is 18 also

Disclaimer – I don't own Adventure Time characters, stories or company

Chapter II – Arrival

As the sun began to set, the treehouse was filled with shadows. In this treehouse, a girl sat by the window, staring at the sunset. She wore a white hat in the shape of bunny ears, a green backpack sat hanging on her shoulders, a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, dark blue jean shorts with long white stockings.

"Hey Fiona, we have to get ready for the Ball girl!" A voice rang throughout the treehouse.

Fiona sighed and jumped off of the window sill walking towards the ladder to the bedroom and looked up. She could see her companion running wildly across the room and she rolled her eyes.

' _Why do I have to go to that stupid ball?'_ She asked herself silently.

She began to climb the ladder up to the bedroom, thinking about the ball with every rung she climbed. She stopped, looking up to see a silhouette standing in the entrance at the top.

"What's takin so long?" The figure asked.

Cake, the cat of the house but to Fiona, she was her sister. They have been together for as long as Fiona could remember. Fiona smiled and beginning her climb up the ladder again, trying to block all thoughts of the ball.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go." Fiona said sullenly.

Cake scoffed at her reply and began to chuckle. Fiona looked up in response with a 'what?' kind of look on her face. Cake went back into the bedroom, Fiona following behind.

"What are you laughing at?" Fiona asked curiously.

Her sister turned around still laughing quietly to herself. Fiona, getting a little irritated, crossed her arms. Cake settled down and put her hands up showing Fiona she was done being irritating, for the moment.

"Alright don't get sassy! I guess I'm _a little_ excited to find out which man you're going to pick." Cake said winking at Fiona.

Fiona raised an eyebrow at her sister in confusion. Cake rolled her eyes and walked over to her. She stretched up a little bit to pat her on the shoulder.

"Look honey, you have three guys to choose from tonight, so I reckon you should think before it rains down on you." Cake explained.

Fiona shook her head and walked toward the dresser to look for something to wear. She pulled open the drawer and sighed. There were a lot of things that she could wear but one thing stood out from all the rest, a sparkling white dress, made of shimmering silk and lace.

"I don't want to choose, I want to have a guy that understands me, one that chooses me instead of me deciding." She replied back.

Cake chuckled again and walked towards the ladder. She looked back at Fiona, who was about to put on the dress.

"That to me sounds like you want _a Bizzaro._ " Cake said laughing.

Before Fiona could respond, Cake jumped out of the room and down the ladder. She sighed again, stirpping off her everyday clothes. While she was doing so, the only thing that she could think about was Gumball, Marshall Lee and Flame Prince. She shook her head and pulled the dress on, slipping the soft material over herself. She slipped on the straps and turned to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw didn't really impress her. Letting out a final sigh, she walked towards the ladder and jumped down. She landed softly and walked towards the door where Cake was standing.

"Ooh girl you look snazzy." Cake said with a grin.

Fiona laughed and walked out the doorway with Cake beside her. Cake closed the door behind them and they started off towards the Candy kingdom. However, Fiona still had the three men in her head when a bright light flashed overhead.

As they approached the kingdom, they could see the banana guards standing outside the gates. When they got to there, they had to wait for it to open.

"Hey Fiona, you're looking cute tonight." One of the guards blurted out.

Fiona blushed and thanked him before walking through the gate which had opened all the way. The kingdom was lit only with the street lights, all the house lights being off meaning the ball had begun.

"Oh snap, let's go girl!" Cake said grabbing Fiona's arm pulling her along behind her.

They raced through the streets toward the castle, where all the lights were shining, beckoning the citizens of the candy kingdom to the event taking place inside. Cake kept on running and dragging Fiona along until they reached the door.

"Dang excited much?" Fiona panted.

Cake only laughed hysterically running through the open doors, making a big entrance. As soon as they entered, they were engulfed in the massive crowd. Cake went in first, pushing through the candy people. Fiona, as usual, followed behind her and was able to get to the middle of the room without to much of a hassle. Cake looked around noticing that Monochromicorn was flying above the crowd.

"Oh there's my sugar!" Cake exclaimed excitedly.

As if Monochromicorn sensed her presence, he flew down to her level and wrapped around her. She could only blush as he stomped his hoof as he circled her. Fiona watched them as they giggled and enjoyed eachothers company. She looked around the room to see if she recognized anybody. She caught a glimpse of hot pink hair amongst the guests. The person that shock of hot pink hair turned and started to walk towards her and she realized who it was. Prince Gumball.

"Hello hero." Prince Gumball said, bowing his head slightly when he reached her.

Fiona blushed as he raised his head back up, exposing his handsome face. He chuckled as her face turned bright red.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

Fiona chuckled nervously as he held his hand out to her. As if she wasn't blushing bright enough already, her face heated up even more, turning a brighter shade of red. She reached her hand out for him to take, but before she could take his hand, she felt a small breeze blow by. She looked over to where it had come from, but didn't see anything.

"Hey Fiona." A deep voice called out to her.

She smiled and then looked behind her to find a red flannel wearing, pale skinned boy floating in mid air. He smiled back with his sharp teeth and landed softly on the ground.

"Marshall Lee…" Fiona started but stopped, looking back at Prince Gumball.

Gumball titled his head and smiled at Fiona. She smiled back and then looked back at Marshall Lee, who was staring at her.

"Uh Marshall Lee I was just about to dance…" Fiona said.

"…With me." Prince Gumball interrupted.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes towards the prince and smirked. He floated over to him and landed, getting in his face.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." Marshall Lee said.

Prince Gumball gulped and took a little step back. Marshall Lee chuckled and turned back to Fiona, his mood instantly changing. He smiled and held out his hand to Fiona.

"Will you dance with _me?"_ Marshall Lee asked.

Prince Gumball scowled at Marshall Lee, stepping around him and going to Fiona's side, putting out his hand for her to take. The vampire glared at the prince, but this time Gumball stood his ground.

"I believe we were about to dance." Gumball stated in a firm tone.

Fiona looked back and forth at the two bickering men. She looked at Gumball for a few seconds, his hot pink hair styled perfectly, and clothed in the best suit he had. Then she looked over at Marshall Lee, dark and mysterious, clothed in his normal everyday wear and hair stylishly messy. She gulped and began to look around the room to see if she could spot Cake , but then the room began to light up. She frowned but soon realized who had shown up. He began to walk her way, being careful not to burn any of the candy citizens. She blushed as he reached her, her eyes lit up with his burning flame.

"Hello Fiona." The man said.

"H-hey Flame Prince." Fiona said stuttering.

Flame Prince burned just a little brighter, his hair brushed to the side, his crimson suit, adorned with rubies, sparkled. Marshall Lee hissed at the light Flame prince put out and floated away. Flame Prince held out his hand to Fiona and bowed his head.

"Would you like to dance?" Flame Prince asked.

Fiona looked at all three of them, one at a time. First she looked at Prince Gumball, who was staring at her with his dark gaze. She smiled at him but looked over at Marshall Lee, who had his arms crossed, once again floating in mid air. His dark eyes stared at her and she blushed as his lips formed a devilish smirk. Finally, she looked over at Flame Prince, who was blankly staring at her with his bright burning eyes. She took a step back and put a hand on her arm.

"Look guys… I don't want to dance with any…" Fiona started but stopped, whipping her head around to look out the window.

There was a flash of blue light that stretched across the room, making everybody look towards the window. Fiona ran towards is, ignoring the cries of the three men she left behind. She looked out toward where the light was coming from and she noticed that it was outside in the city square. She looked around the room spotting Cake looking out a window farther down.

"Cake! Let's go." Fiona shouted.

Cake looked over and stretched across the room to where Fiona stood. Cake landed in front of Fiona and before Fiona could run to the door and outside, Cake stopped her.

"Girl, you can't go explore some blue light with a dress like that!" Cake exclaimed.

Fiona looked down at herself and sighed. She felt a tug on her skirt and turned around. Standing behind her was Peppermint Mistress, with a change of clothes.

"I believe these will come in handy." She said.

Fiona smiled and grabbed the clothes from Peppermint Mistress running upstairs to the bathroom to Fiona was changing, Cake opened the doors, running out to see what was happening outside. Before she could find anything out, Fiona, now changed into more appropriate clothes, flipped down the stairs and landed by her side. They ran through the court yard until they got to the main gate, where banana guards were waiting with it already open, spears drawn.

"Fiona, Cake, you must go now!" One of the banana guards yelled as they approached.

They ran past the guards, not acknowledging them and began their way towards the blinding light. The night lit up with blue and streaks of white as it grew bigger. Cake put a hand on Fiona's shoulder, pulling her back from the growing light.

"We don't know what this is, don't charge up on it!" Cake exclaimed.

Fiona nodded and dug around in her bag for her emerald sword but couldn't find it. Cake reached over handing her the emerald.

"Figured you might need this, just in case if one of those boys tried something on you girl." Cake admitted.

Fiona smiled, snagged the emerald and squeezed it slightly. The handle formed in between her hand, the blade shooting out. She pointed the sword at the light that was forming into a wide circle. A darker blue started to form in the middle as a shadowy figure started to form. Fiona looked at Cake, confusion and worry written all over her face. When she turned back to the circle of blue light, the shadowy figure had started to come out of it. She looked closer, realizing that it wasn't something but a someone. She took a step back grabbing Cake along with her as she backed away slowly. The figure got closer to the surface of the blue surface and they realized that whatever was inside was screaming. The screaming continued until the figure fell from the swirling mass of light, landing with a soft thud on the ground. Fiona took a step forward, noticing that the circle had disappeared without a trace. the figure had stopped screaming and it began to struggle, trying to get to its feet. She pointed her sword at the thing lying at her feet and asked it the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked the figure.

The figure got to its feet and they got the first real look at the person before them. Fiona gasped at the boy. He wore black shoes, similar to her own , white socks peeked out around the edge tight blue jeans, and a light blue top with the sleeves cut off , a green backpack also similar to her own and a white bear pelt. She noticed that he had blonde hair that went into his eyes, which sparkled with excitement. Then it hit her that this boy looked a lot like her. She pointed her sword at his chest and took a step forward. The boy said one thing and one thing only

"My name is Finn the Human." Finn said, drawing his sword.

Author's Final Note –

Ooh cliff hangers are so mean and I guess that makes me mean! I hope you all liked the second chapter of My Bizzaro and I really want you all who read it to Review! The last review I got was really supportive and I really appreciate it so keep on reading, keep reviewing!


	3. Letting you know what I'm doing

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER IN THE STORY

So IK this isn't a chapter in the story but I figured I wanted to level with you guys about something. So the end of the story is coming pretty quickly and in fact I have something planned that you all might love. For all of you that have read MY BIZZARO, something is going to happen with it. And if you have read A KING TO ALL, something will also happen to it. My friends and I got to talking and they all said it was a good idea so here's my reveal:

My Bizzaro is going to get rewritten, so it's going to get deleted for a bit. So I apologize for anybody that is reading this and seeing that it's going to be deleted. IK a lot of people favorited it and I am sorry for it but here's how I'm going to make it up.

The series I'm focused on is the Adventure Time: ENCOUNTER SERIES. Basically it started out as a First Encounter retelling of Marcy x Finn but why stop there. That's all I'm going to say about that but I will tell you that My Bizzaro will be added to this series as the third installment. So don't fret about it going away just know that it'll be rewritten and better than before.

Also for anyone that started to read A KING TO ALL, this is also getting rewritten as a wrap up for all the encounter books. So here's the basic breakdown:

1st Book: First Encounter

2nd Book: A Second Encounter

3rd Book: A Mirrored Encounter

4th Book: The Final Encounter

5th Book: A King To All

Got it? Awesome. Once again this is posted in three different places: in My Bizzaro, in First Encounter, and in A King to All. Review to comment about this decision, favorite if you feel like it's a good choice, and honestly follow it if you don't care :D.

Once again just wanted to level with all of you to tell you what's going on with my fanfic life :D

Have a great day!

Signing Out


End file.
